Blancos Dos Marine Corps
See also: Nation of Blancos Dos See also: KingRich The Blancos Dos Marine Corps is the standing military of Blancos Dos. Its multi-role mission of Land, Sea & Air provides the nation with the foremost protection worldwide. The BDMC serves not only as an internal force-in-readiness, but also serves worldwide at the direction of the Commandant during any international conflicts between nations or alliances. Formation and Organization Organization Statement Be it resolved, this 28th Day of September, in the year of our Lord 2008, that the military of Blancos Dos is established, and shall hereby be known as the Blancos Dos Marine Corps (BDMC}. The combined mission of the BDMC is to protect the nation's sovereign borders, to defend and counter any international acts of aggression, and to support alliance military operations as required. Structure The BDMC will consist of the following elements: Ground Combat Element (GCE) *'Infantry -' In coordination with other various GCE units, the function of infantry soldiers is to engage in small arms combat with enemy troops, and to conducts raids and demolition missions against enemy territory. A separate force of soldiers will be permanently garrisoned within the sovereign borders of Blancos Dos, to provide security and maintain good order and discipline amongst the populace. This force is hereby known as the National Guard. *'Armor -' Armored tank divisions will support Infantry units as a part of the Ground Combat Element. One division of armored units (approx. 100 tanks) will maintain and perform border security functions as well as contribute to the mission of the National Guard. Air Combat Element (ACE) The Air Combat Element will consist of two divisions of aircraft. Fighter jets and long-range bomber aircraft will make up the Fighter Division and Bomber Division, respectively. Total combination of fighter jets and bombers between the two divisions will be at a minimum numbered at fifty (50), with a ratio of fighter to bombers in concurrence with Allied military policy. Supporting documentation regarding current military policy is in coordination with and under direction of the New Polar Order Minister of Peace. Fighter Division: The Fighter Division (code-named TOPGUN) will serve a dual-purpose in its operations. The first mission of TOPGUN (defensive role) will be to defend the skies of Blancos Dos against enemy air forces. The secondary (offensive role) mission of TOPGUN is to support the Bomber Division in execution of its defined missions. TOPGUN forces will consist of the highest level units available, commensurate with the current technology level of the nation. At any given time, TOPGUN will consist of units of the following type (current numbers classified): *Yakovlev Yak-9 *P-51 Mustang *F-86 Sabre *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 *F-100 Super Sabre *F-35 Lightning II *F-15 Eagle *Su-30 MKI *F-22 Raptor Bomber Division: The Bomber Division (code-named STRANGELOVE) will perform bombing missions upon enemy territory, either as a standalone force or in conjunction with TOPGUN forces. STRANGELOVE forces will consist of the highest level units available, commensurate with the current technology level of the nation. At any given time, STRANGELOVE will consist of units of the following type (current numbers classified): *Bristol Blenheim *B-25 Mitchell *B-17G Flying Fortress *B-52 Stratofortress *B-2 Spirit *B-1B Lancer *Tupolev Tu-160 Naval Combat Element (NCE) The mission of the NCE is to engage in sea-to-sea naval attacks, create blockades, and provide battle support for aircraft attacks, regular ground battle attacks, cruise missile attacks, and nuclear missile attacks. Abilities, limitations, and vulnerabilities are classified and not available for public view. Naval units will be designated as follows: '' *Corvettes *Landing Ships *Battleships *Cruisers *Frigates *Destroyers *Submarines *Aircraft Carriers Ground Support Element (GSE) The Ground Support Element has two main functions and is only activated during times of war. The primary function of the GSE is to control and direct fire support of strategic missiles at enemy targets. Strategic Missiles are divided into two (2) classifications: *'Cruise Missiles -''' Destroys enemy infrastructure, tanks, and technology. Performance measured by technology level. *'Nuclear Weapons -' Research and previous deployment of nuclear weapons has yielded similar results. Nuclear weapons destroy all enemy soldiers, a percentage of cruise missiles, tanks, infrastructure, technology, land, and a quarter of all aircraft. Usage of nuclear weapons must be authorized by direction of the Emperor and/or Minister of Peace of the New Polar Order. The secondary function of the GSE is to provide communications, internal and inter-alliance supply operations, food and water, clean hygiene facilities, as well as other general logistical support as directed by military command. Office of Covert Intelligence, and Counter-Insurgency Operations (OCI-CIO) This office is responsible for handling all non-traditional and clandestine military operations for which the bulk of the warfighting element of the BDMC is not equipped. Special Agents Special Agents are intelligence operatives trained in covert intrusion and extraction. They are experts in the fields of demolition, information systems and intel-gathering, as well as political interference and subversion tactics. Agents have a history of destroying enemy supplies, technology, and infrastructure, as well as changing the political climate of a foreign nation to influence their type of government. Agents have also been successful in changing enemy threat and defense level systems to enable BDMC units to more effectively attack their targets. Nuclear Security Team Any Special Agent that is not currently on assignment in an enemy area is tentatively assigned to the Nuclear Security Team. Their mission is simple. To protect the nation's nuclear warhead and delivery systems from foreign interference and attack. These agents are on guard twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week and are the vanguard of the nation's nuclear muscle and might. If they fail at their duties, they face immediate execution. As such, they are expected to give their lives in defense of the missile silos. History The BDMC was established on 28 September, 2008. The ruling monarch of Blancos Dos, KingRich, and his trusted advisers met early that day to outline goals and directions for the creation of the standing military force that would become the BDMC. Existing regional forces were reorganized into their current Combat Elements. Recognition of Historical Military Campaigns It was decided by the Command Headquarters Group that all previous military campaigns endured by the former (now defunct) Blancreckt Marine Corps, the Blancreckt Regular Army, and the Blancreckt Air Force, would be recognized under the new regime. Soldiers, Sailors, Marines, and Airmen were given direction that all previous campaign awards and distinctions are transferable to their new command. Currently Recognized Campaign Awards (In Chronological Order) Polar War of Secession – Awarded to all who fought the war with CIN. The FANtom Menace – Awarded to all who fought the war with the Federation of Armed Nations The Unjust War Patch - Awarded to all who fought in the war against the Unjust Path. FAN Wars: Episode II – Awarded to all who fought the second war with FAN. The Big BLEU Bash – Awarded to all Polars who fought in the war against the NADC. Ex-Pirates of teh Cyberian - Awarded to all Polars who fought in the war against the Freebootin Pirate Insurgency. Great Patriotic War II - Awarded to all who fought in the Second Great Patriotic War where many Polars were destroyed and the alliance saw some of its darkest moments. Wars of the BDMC (28 Sept 2008 - Present) Alliance Campaigns in support of NpO Battle History #Battle of The Blood Empire - Ghosting the NpO Alliance Affiliation #Operation Three Rivers - Insurrection known locally as "Kaneski's Rebellion," a rebellion against government tax policy. Personnel Commandant The ruling monarch of Blancos Dos serves as the Commandant of the Blancos Dos Marine Corps. His position as such is granted by divine right as stated in the Charter of Blancos Dos. Rank structure The chain of command and rank structure from the top down: Command Staff and General Officers *'General' - Commandant of the BDMC *'Lieutenant General' - Three Lt. Generals serve on the Commandant's Command Staff and advise the Commandant from time to time. *'Major General' - Commands one of the BDMC Combat Elements (Air, Ground, Naval, Combat Support) Elemental Command Officers *'Colonel' - Serves as assistant/executive officer to the Combat Element Commander and also as a local unit supervisor. *'Captain' - Commands subordinate/local unit in a Combat Element. Captains are selected from enlisted Elites who have demonstrated their ability in leadership and decisiveness. Enlisted Members There are 3 enlisted ranks in the BDMC. They are as follows: * Elite - A member who has served in at least three war campaigns/engagements, has demonstrated superior performance in his/her job, and is a model of conduct and professionalism in the BDMC. * Veteran - An enlisted member who has served in at least one war campaign/engagement, has demonstrated proficiency in his/her job, and who has had no disciplinary action in the last 12 months. * Grunt - An enlisted member who has not served in an armed conflict/campaign, has just completed Recruit Training, or has had disciplinary action taken against him/herself in the last twelve months. Initial training Regardless of their specific job title/occupational specialty, all members of the BDMC are trained in a 20 week course at the Black Diamond Recruit Training Facility, a small operating base located on the northwest side of BDMCB Richland. The mountainous terrain and surrounding countryside make for a challenging environment for all enlistees. At Black Diamond they will receive physical training, firearms instruction, military history and courtesies, as well close-order drill and other military topics. Recruits who graduate are then free to choose their job, known as a Military Occupational Specialty (MOS). Honor graduates have the privilege of choosing which Combat Element they would like to be assigned to, unless there is a specific need for their MOS in a certain Element. A view of the countryside surrounding the Black Diamond RTF. Role of Women in the BDMC Recent times have seen an increase in women enlisting to serve in the BDMC. To meet equal opportunity goals and further womens' roles as combat ready individuals, a training battalion for female enlistees and officers was created. Today's military includes women in all combat infantry, armor, air, naval, and support roles. Blancos Dos is a progressive nation, and will not fall to discrimination of any kind. Above: Recent female graduates pose for a picture before joining their respective commands. Culture Official traditions and customs Most of the "official" traditions of the BDMC have been prescribed on the orders of its Commandant, KingRich. The Old Black Rum, dates back to 1995. The song was originally written and performed by the Canadian band "Great Big Sea." It is rumored that this song was chosen by the King for his love of "the old black rum." The motto of the BDMC, Nex Fio Vos, loosely translated from Latin, means "Death Becomes You." This was a traditional war declaration when KingRich would lead his troops to war. The Official Seal of the BDMC represents the all-encompassing combined force mission that the BDMC performs. It includes a fighter jet, an anchor, and a armored division symbol. The Blancos Dos Marine Corps Birthday is celebrated on 28 September in a cheesecake-cutting ceremony, where the first slice of cake is given to the oldest Marine present, who in turn hands the pie to the youngest Marine present. Again, the pattern reflects KingRich's personal choices when establishing ceremonial practices. Unofficial traditions and customs During their history, the BDMC have aquired a few nicknames: *''Polar Bears: Used to generalize that member nations of the New Polar Order were all arctic animals. *The Frozen Stiff: Used in reference when BDMC along with other Polar forces, though being completely surrounded by enemy tank divisions, fought and broke through enemy lines on the Baltoro Glacier. Veteran Marines First and foremost, there is no such thing as an Ex-Marine. Unless he/she is a dead Marine. Marines have and will continue to call each other "Marine", or some variation such as "Retired Marine, Veteran Marine, or Prior-service Marine." Marine Bases & Commands BDMCB RICHLAND Command responsibility includes all areas inside the Capital Zone, the city of Richland, and all entry/exit points to the Zone. MARCORPOLCOM The Police Command has the duty of most normal law enforcement agencies, to protect the public and investigate crime. '''Patrol Division:' Officers patrol using agency vehicles, on horseback, and also on foot. They are the backbone of POLCOM, and are the visible representation of the law of the nation. Investigation Division: POLCOM Officers who reach the rank of Sergeant or Detective are transferred to the I.D. Their responsibilities include organized crime, white collar crime, and various other capacities above and beyond street-level crime. Internal Affairs Division: IA Officers police the police, they keep records of all personnel and investigate claims of officer misconduct. As of May 01, 2008, IA was responsible for the removal and subsequent conviction of 43 corrupt Officers, their crimes ranging from extortion and bribery, to smuggling and drug dealing. BDNORTHCOM (Northern Command) Northern Command Group is responsible for all points north of 41st Parallel, excluding the Capital Zone. They specialize in mountain warfare and tactics. NORTHCOM is also tasked with locating and containing the flow of independent insurgents, who infiltrate the northern border of the nation. The neighboring country to the north, Bredstikistan, maintains a formal position of not supporting insurgent activity, but makes no effort to assist in stopping it. BDSOUTHCOM (Southern Command) The mission of SOUTHCOM is to protect all areas south of the 41st Parallel, excluding the Capital Zone. SOUTHCOM troops are trained specifically in open area (desert, plains, light forest) warfare. The artillery units of SOUTHCOM are second-to-none in the world. Their secondary mission is to assist BORPATCOM in the protection and security of the southern port city of Aquas Centagrad (AC). AC is the primary port city for Blancos Dos, and is a known hotbed for criminal export and importation activities. BORPATCOM (Border Patrol) Responsible for border security, immigrations and customs enforcement. BORPATCOM operates four (4) operating bases strategically located around the border. Duties of BORPATCOM include: * Early warning in case of foreign incursion * Immigrations - All persons entering or exiting the country are identified, registered, and documented to keep foreign nationals from entering the country illegally. * Customs - BORPATCOM searches all incoming and outgoing cargo vessels, to ensure compliance with national law, and to curtail the trafficking of narcotics and of persons (slave trade). * Support the BDMC Active Duty Units in any cases of civil disorder or unrest. External links Blancos Dos KingRich New Polar Order Blancos Dos Nation Link NpO Forums Notes and References Category:Blancos Dos Category:Military